Klaine xxx
by elizainlove
Summary: All the glee club plus Kurt and Blaine are round Rachel's, and they are all drunk exept Blaine. But he is not displeased over the fact that Kurt is now telling him more of the truth.
1. Chapter 1

In this Fanfiction Kurt and Blaine are at Rachel's house party. Kurt and the others are drunk and Blaine isn't. I have never posted anything before so can you help me out by reviewing my short story and telling me how to improve on my stories in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee I just love the show and really like these two characters.

* * *

"Okay, okay I will spin the bottle!" announced Kurt after their game of spin the bottle had ended and everyone went their separate ways in the party, (Puck and Lauren were making out against the opposite wall and Santana and Brittney were doing the same. Quinn was sitting on Sam's lap and they were both laughing their heads off about something that was mildly funny, Finn sat nearby watching Quinn with a longing expression on his face, Rachel was tugging on Finn's sleeve trying to get his attention. Arty had now gone over to his girlfriend and had joined in with the two girls. Tina and Mike were rolling around on the floor making out.

"Ermm...Kurt...the game ended like 5 minutes ago..." Blaine said hesitantly. He wished he had just got drunk when the rest of them had as now there was no more alcohol and he was left basically babysitting them all.

Kurt ignored this and said in a slurred slightly shocked voice "Oh weight the game has ended!"

Blaine chuckled at this; he couldn't help but think that Kurt was even cutter than normal when drunk. But there was no way he was gunna take advantage of him while he was like this. Although Kurt being drunk had its down sides it most definitely had its ups, Kurt was being rather truthful...and so far he had told Rachel he wanted to burn all he cloths (lol), he had told Finn that he had no idea how he could have crushed o someone so dim and he was now getting very close to saying something about Blaine that he would not reject to hearing.

After a while of staring at Blaine Kurt said "I don't care if the game has ended, I want to kiss you"

Blaine couldn't help but smile even more but he now didn't quite know what to do, he too wanted so bad to kiss Kurt but he wasn't going to when he was so clearly plastered. He therefore picked his words carefully. "I want to kiss you to...but not while your drunk, if you can sober up for me then...well you never know what might happen" Okay so they weren't such wise words.

Kurt looked at him indignantly "I am _so not_ drunk" He screeched falling sideways

Blaine lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Kurt looked up at him with a mixture of shock, understanding and want in his eyes.

"Okay...so maybe I'm a little drunk...but I still want you. If I try hard to sober up do you think I could do it tonight? Because I really, really want to kiss you tonight."

Blaine smirked and lifted Kurt to his feet "come on I think you need to sleep"

"Alright, that sounds quite nice. But not with you...? I don't want my first time to be when I'm drunk because..." Kurt trailed of as they reached Rachel's room. When he saw the bed he flung himself on it and rolled over onto his back. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Blaine Laughed and tugged the covers out from underneath him, he then brought them up over the now very sleepy looking Kurt who was lying on only one half on the single bed.

"Join me" He said simply.

"Ermmm..." Blaine hesitated, he didn't want to encourage him but at the same time Kurt himself had said he didn't want his first time to be when he was drunk.

"I promise I'm not going to try anything" Kurt said with an over exaggerated sigh.

"Okay if you promise to be a good little gay boy and you don't try anything on the other gay boy that will be sleeping next to you" Blaine smirked as he lifted to blankets and got into the other side of the small bed.

Kurt turned on his side and stared at Blaine "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Despite of himself, Blaine couldn't help but blush and smile at him. "You're rather gorgeous yourself"

Kurt too blushed, smiled and then snuggled close to Blaine. He put half his slender frame over half of Blaine's and burrowed his head into the crook of his neck, one arm laying lazily across Blaine's chest, stroking it gently.

Blaine who had not been expecting the advance smiled and relaxed into it, sliding one hand around and under Kurt's waist and he held onto his roaming hand. He felt Kurt smile against his neck ad grinned to himself in the darkness.

About half an hour later Blaine was woken by a still drunk Kurt who was now fidgeting.

"What is t Kurt?" Blaine groaned

"I'm uncomfortable" Kurt wailed

"Fine get comfortable and then go back to sleep" During their sleep Kurt had shifted more on more on top of him and as he was squirming their hips were grinding together and he was getting more and more turned on.

"Okiiiiiii" Said Kurt brightly. And to Blaine's surprise Kurt straddled him and then lay down across his chest, his head in the crook of Blaine's neck again.

Blaine was trying hard not to get turned on this was the closest he and Kurt had ever been and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hold me" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine obeyed and slid his hands over the bottom and top of Kurt's back. But he still had his eyes shut in an attempted to keep calm.

"Don't worry I'm not going to push you any further" Kurt said in a quiet voice. He then snuggled down into him once more and went to sleep. Gosh that boy can sleep fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Okay so that was it. It was rather short I know but I just thought of this small idea and was like hu..? Perhaps I should write about it. Do you want me to write them another scene were they all wake up the next day? Please review! (Oh and if you could tell me how I am supposed to do this Disclaimer thingy it would be helpful)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blaine woke up with the smell of alcohol strong in his nostrils. He scrunched up his eyes and knottiest that that was something heavy on top of him and that he was most definitely turned on. Blaine lifted his head of the pillow slightly to look at the heavy thing. He used all of his strength not to cry out when he saw the top of Kurt Hummel's head resting on his chest. But his moment of panic was over when he remembered the night before. He was in Rachel's very ugly room and Kurt had been drunk, he had fallen asleep on top of him and nothing else had happened. He only hoped that Kurt remembered last night or this could be very awkward.

Just as Blaine was starting to wonder how long he would be pinned under his crush (he wasn't complaining) when the slender figure that was straddling him, started groan a little and move around. The next thing Blaine heard was a little mutter of "Shit..." from Kurt

Kurt raised his head slightly and looked around the room, then at Blaine. He let out a long relived sight. "God I thought I had got off with Rachel then..." He shifted his lower body and smiled "That was a rather silly thing to think as I know Rachel is not a guy"

Blaine blushed at this but feeling Kurt's own hard on up against his leg made him grin. "Well don't worry you didn't get off with anyone last night. You just kinnda made yourself comfortable and I didn't want to wake you"

"Okay...So remind me why we are still in this position?" Kurt laughed and rolled of Blaine but still stayed close to him in the small bed.

Blaine suddenly had the longing to pull Kurt back on top of him, but he refrained and instead said in a low voice "So you said some pretty interesting things last night"

Kurt's face went bright pink and he scrunched up his nose at his stupidity, but Blaine though it was adorable. "Like what...? Because if it was anything embarrassing just, please, for my sake forget about it"

Blaine laughed and slid his hand around Kurt's hips pulling him right up against him.

"Ohhhhh so you didn't mind the thing I said did you? In that case remember the things you liked" Kurt said running a hand down the front of Blaine's chest and stopping just below his belly button.

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt underneath him. "Well there was rather a lot, and it was mainly utter rubbish but god Kurt you know how to make a boy blush"

"Soooo...did we _do_ anything?" Asked Kurt innocently

"No but I did promise you that when you sobered up I would kiss you" He smiled and brought his face so close to Kurt's that their noses were almost touching.

"Oh yehhh? What if I have changed my mind?" Kurt smirked staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Well have you?" Blaine whispered

"Hell no"

They both grinned and brought their mouths together for a long sweet kiss. Neither of them wanted to resurface but was forced to by the need of oxygen. "Again..." Kurt hissed winding his fingers of his right hand into Blaine's curls and pulling him down into another kiss. This time they opened their mouths and there was a passionate tong fight of dominance. Blaine's hands roamed up and down Kurt's body making him tingle with excitement and Kurt moved his free hand down and clasped Blaine's ass. This earned him an appreciating groan from Blaine and he started to kiss, suck and bite at Kurt's tender skin on his neck.

By this time both boys were very into what they were doing and didn't notice the door being pushed open and a Latina girl entering. "I found them" She called down the stairs making the two boys jump and break apart to look at the girl "They are making man babies in Rachel's bed" At this Blaine sprung of Kurt and pulled him out of bed.

"We are both dressed you know" Kurt scowled his face deep crimson.

"Whatever, I thought it was hot" She said with a shrug before exiting the room and going downstairs.

Kurt made to follow her but Blaine grabbed his hand and held him back. "What is it?" Kurt said looking confused.

"Ermm...I'm never any good at this but...er...cough..." Blaine reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kurt smiled "You already know my answer just go ahead and say it" With this he stepped forward making the distance between their two bodies.

"Will you...would you? You know like to...uhh go out with me? You know be my boyfriend for me to show off? Go on romantic dates and let me spoil you? He finished with a shy smile.

Kurt didn't reply but he lent forward and started to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around his neck as Blaine put his round Kurt's middle.

"See I told you" Came Santana's voice from the door. There was then a course of "Awwwwwwwwww" From all the girls.

Blaine and Kurt broke apart and looked at the girl's. Blaine had a cheesy grin on this face and Kurt was glaring at them all. Suddenly a bright flash came from Mercedes' phone and she yelled triumphantly "HA! SO GOING ON FACEBOOK!"

Kurt and Blaine looked in horror as she and all the other girls ran off. "Get them?" Inquired Blaine innocently .

"And delete that photo!" Laughed Kurt detaching himself from Blaine and running after them.


End file.
